


Стены

by Miriamel



Category: Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindness, Healing, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: Написано по заявке: «Ангст про то, как Шут знает, каким безобразным стал, что ему даже самому неприятно, что Фитц к нему прикасается, хотя самому-то Фитцу не неприятно, но Шут весь извелся».Таймлайн — после «Убийцы Шута».Беты: Aulendtil, Sagrim-Ur, wakeupinlondon.Написано на WTF-2017.У фика существует аудиоверсия, озвучка Тамаэ aka Валькирия_.Послушать или скачать (32:07; 46,3Мб).





	

Когда вернулось зрение, Шут об этом пожалел.

Не в первый раз он видел, как исполнившееся желание не принесло ничего, кроме мучений. А вот самому жалеть о сбывшейся мечте ему довелось впервые. 

 

Ивовый Лес был богатым поместьем. Ни Фитц, ни Молли не имели склонности к роскоши и показушничеству, но и не отказывали себе в предметах пусть дорогих, но полезных. Имелось у них в избытке шкур и ковров, ступать по которым было тепло даже зимой и босиком. С кухонного потолка в изобилии свисали пучки приправ, привезённых из разных стран, в том числе тех, где даже Шуту бывать не приходилось. Лошадиную упряжь здесь шили из мягкой дорогой кожи.

А в холле висело ростовое зеркало.

По прихоти судьбы это было одно из тех зеркал, что украшали когда-то покои лорда Голдена. Не самое богатое, не самое изысканное и не самое любимое, тем не менее оно помнило, как великолепный вельможа поправлял мимоходом кудри или эффектно перекидывал плащ через плечо.

После «разорения» лорда Голдена оно пошло с молотка. Кто знает, по какому извилистому пути оно добралось до Ивового Леса, где десятилетия спустя снова встретилось с прежним владельцем?

Шут не обрадовался встрече и предпочитал выходить во двор через кухню, лишь бы не проходить мимо зеркала, лишь бы не видеть своего отражения. Унижений и без того достаточно.

 

Странно. Когда он смотрел на Фитца, то жалел, что зрение вернулось недостаточно острым, чтобы улавливать малейшие изменения настроения, чтобы различать каждый волосок, чтобы видеть рисунок радужной оболочки. Когда Шут смотрел на своё отражение, то жалел о том дне, когда многомесячные попытки Фитца принесли наконец плоды и ему удалось отчасти восстановить глаза. 

 

Фитц так радовался, когда понял, что его труды наконец-то дали результат. Засмеялся от облегчения, утёр взмокший лоб, будто после тяжёлой работы на конюшне. Сжал Шуту плечи, прижался лбом к его лбу — их старый жест, от которого в горле сжался комок.

Пальцы его подрагивали, а голос прозвучал бодро и слишком громко, когда Фитц воскликнул:

— Наконец-то! Я устал от своего бессилия.

А когда Шут сказал ему, что видит плохо, что на расстоянии вытянутой руки буквы превращаются в расплывчатые пятна, Фитц нарочито грустно и снова слишком громко ответил:

— Значит, я буду пытаться ещё. Начало положено, дальше дело пойдёт увереннее. — Он правда надеялся заразить этой показушной бодростью? — Но не сегодня, нам обоим нужно отдохнуть.

Шут верил, что последней фразой Фитц имел в виду ровно то, что сказал: он бесспорно устал и скорее всего понял, что Шут устал тоже. Он не осознавал истинную причину усталости Шута, даже не замечал, что здесь есть скрытая от него подоплёка, а потому в словах его наверняка не было двойного дна.

— Конечно, Фитц. Спокойной тебе ночи, — ровно ответил Шут, и Фитц, обняв его перед сном, ушёл.

Как только дверь за ним затворилась, по телу Шута прошла судорога. Прежде, в те времена, когда Шут был здоров и красив, они обнимались редко: при встречах, прощаниях и в моменты наивысшего напряжения. Сейчас же, когда Шут ослеп, Фитц решил для себя, что как заботливый друг должен дать всё, что может. Не только кров, пищу и безопасность, не только гостеприимство, не только лечение Скиллом — но и нежность.

В его рассуждениях был резон. У слепого остаётся так мало ниточек, связывающих его с миром, что каждое прикосновение, если не несёт ни боли, ни угрозы, кажется благом. Шут достаточно владел собой, чтобы ни словом, ни жестом, ни выражением лица не выдать, как он на самом деле относится к объятиям перед сном. 

 

Во время лечения было полегче. Хоть касания длились дольше, хоть Фитц стоял так близко, что сквозь тонкую рубашку ощущался жар его тела, хоть напряжённое сосредоточенное дыхание слышалось отчётливо и ласкало кожу на лице, — всё равно в такие мгновения Шут поддерживал себя тем, что эта близость вынужденная. Что они сидят, едва не сжимая друг друга в объятиях, не из желания выразить приязнь и подарить друг другу ласку, а чтобы легче было обращаться к Скиллу.

Только сосредоточившись на этой мысли, Шут находил в себе силы сидеть спокойно, не выворачиваясь из обхвативших его рук. Он чувствовал, как Фитц с помощью Скилла проникает под его кожу, прикасается к тканям, смятым после пыток, — чувствовал вмешательство в своё тело, но не мог отдаться ему полностью, расслабиться и всей душой открыться лечению. Вместе с Фитцем он следил за неправильно сросшимися тканями, за перекорёженной плотью, и в душе его бурлило отвращение. Всегда терпимый к чужой беде, никогда не унизивший ни калеку, ни недужного... Сейчас всю ненависть, всё презрение, которое он не испытывал по отношению к другим, он обрушивал на себя.

К постоянной ноющей боли, к запаху гниения от никак не затягивающихся порезов, к ограниченности движений и утраченной гибкости он мог если не привыкнуть, то научиться не обращать внимания, пока оставался наедине с собой. Но когда всё это видел Фитц, когда отвратительный запах, с которым ничего не могла поделать даже ванна с самыми лучшими целебными и ароматическими травами, достигал его ноздрей, когда он прикасался к исчерченной шрамами обожжённой коже, когда Фитц брал в ладони изломанные, ни на что не годные пальцы, ласково перебирал их, чувствуя — не мог не замечать, ни при каких обстоятельствах это не могло пройти мимо его внимания! — каждую шишку на месте перелома, каждый выступающий осколок кости, чувствуя, что пальцы гнутся с трудом, с болью и иногда с жутким скрежетом, — когда всё это замечал Фитц, на Шута волнами накатывало отчаяние. 

 

Он ненавидел клетку, в которой оказался — слепоту, из-за которой его мир съёжился до пределов вытянутой руки, и испорченное, ни на что больше не годное тело. Невыносима была мысль, что ему никуда не деться, что свобода и лёгкость, которые он так ценил, остались в далёком прошлом. Он больше не мог резать по дереву, не мог танцевать, не мог перевоплощаться в другой образ, не мог ездить верхом и плавать. Не мог даже взбежать по лестнице.

Для кого-то, быть может, главным ужасом стало бы неверие, что можно это изменить. Веры не было и у Шута: Фитц продолжал пытаться, каждый вечер заново брался за то, что никак у него не выходило. Шут не находил в себе силы с ним спорить и убеждать его в бессмысленности попыток, но сам больше ни на что не надеялся.

Но не отсутствие надежды его убивало. Его убивало то, что он не понимал, ни ради чего, ни по какой причине ему выпало это страдание.

Когда он лежал под ножами приспешников Белой Женщины, он ни на миг не забывал о том, что выбрал эту участь сам, и помнил, ради чего совершил этот выбор. Когда он скулил на каменном полу в подземельях Клерреса, он знал, что это расплата за наивность и веру в лучшее.

А сейчас? 

 

Когда Элм, одна из помощниц кухарки, обварилась кипятком, Фитц не отходил от неё несколько часов, после чего на лице девочки, если верить тому, что говорили, не осталось и следа от ожога.

В тот вечер, придя к Шуту, Фитц виновато сказал:

— Придётся отложить наше лечение до завтра. Я слишком устал и ни на что сегодня не способен.

— Конечно, Фитц, я всё понимаю.

Шут, конечно, понимал. И ни одного мгновения не жалел о том, что в тот день Фитц потратил на Элм те силы, которые собирался потратить на него.

Не давала покоя только одна мысль: почему Фитц смог помочь Элм и не мог помочь Шуту?

Но на следующий день после того, как удалось частично вернуть зрение, Шут понял, в чём причина. 

 

Он собирался прогуляться по двору — подышать воздухом, потрепать гривы лошадей, приласкать собак. Путь лежал через холл. Шут проходил здесь по несколько раз на дню с тех пор, как немного окреп. Прежде, слепой, он не замечал зеркала и понятия не имел о его наличии. Поэтому когда перед ним показался искривлённый старик с дрожащими руками, шаркающей походкой и лицом, черты которого невозможно было различить из-за перекрещенных шрамов и оплавившихся пятен, он лишь мимоходом удивился: когда успел приехать этот старик? Ведь Шут знал по походке всех обитателей Ивового Леса, и никто из них не двигался так медленно и так неуверенно.

Потребовалось целое мгновение для того, чтобы Шут узнал себя.

Он вернулся в свою комнату, дрожащими пальцами запер дверь и вжался спиной в стену у самого входа. Спазмом перехватило горло, наружу рвались вой и слёзы, но в доме было столько людей, что кто-то непременно услышал бы рыдания, и Шут глотал их, пытался затолкать внутрь, будто распирающий горло липкий шар. Гулко, с перебоями стучало сердце, как в те мгновения, когда дверь его камеры распахивалась и на пороге появлялся мучитель. Два коротких, спешащих друг за другом удара сердца, а затем — провал, и в этот провал, казалось, успевало упасть что-то важное перед тем, как следовал с запозданием очередной удар.

Шут не знал, сколько минуло времени, прежде чем внутри головы расползлась ленивая вязкая тяжесть. Дыхание, ещё слишком частое, постепенно успокаивалось. Сведённое от напряжения тело расслабилось, ноги задрожали, и Шут, сделав несколько неуверенных шагов к кровати, аккуратно опустился на самый край. Только тогда он заметил, что до боли сжимает собственные плечи, будто стискивает самого себя в утешительных объятиях, — и с отвращением ослабил хватку: ему противно было прикасаться к этому телу.

Когда настало время обеда, Шут спустился как ни в чём не бывало. Ел он всегда мало, поэтому отсутствие аппетита не вызвало вопросов, а на изуродованном лице следы слёз разглядеть было невозможно.

А может, всем противно было к нему приглядываться, вот никто ничего и не заметил. 

 

Когда полная слепота отступила, Шут стал замечать взгляды, которые бросала на него Пчёлка. Она не пыталась замаскировать своё внимание, не отводила глаз, когда он встречался с ней взглядами. Она не смущалась своего любопытства и не стремилась его прятать.

Судя по рассказам Фитца о её воспитании, у неё не было возможности научиться простым вещам, которые осваивают все дети.

Может быть, это и к лучшему. Может быть, она вырастет без глупых установок, которые так портят всем жизнь. 

 

— Она Белая, такая же, как ты, — завёл Фитц разговор. — Я не знаю, как это вышло, но весь её облик, её замедленное развитие, её не по годам острый ум выдают в ней такую же, как ты.

Шут много рассказывал Фитцу о пророчестве, о потерянном сыне и о гонцах, которых он посылал в Ивовый Лес. Часто эти разговоры велись под открытым небом или перед камином в гостиной. Иногда Пчёлка, заинтересовавшись, садилась рядом и слушала рассказы Шута о Клерресе, о замыслах Белых и о том, какими способами они претворяли их в жизнь.

Как ни пугали её истории о Белых, она никогда не прижималась к боку отца, чтобы получить поддержку.

— Расскажи ей о том, что необходимо знать. Помоги ей в том, в чём я помочь не смогу. 

 

Шут попытался исполнить его просьбу. Пчёлка слушала и даже задавала вопросы, когда молчать становилось совсем нелепо, но вопросы эти были пустыми, хоть и вежливыми, и стоило занятию закончиться, как она убегала, даже если история обрывалась на середине. Казалось, её не интересовало ничего из того, что Шут мог ей рассказать.

— Неблагодарная девчонка, — говорил Фитцвиджилант, и его суждению вторила Шун. Они оба не любили Шута не меньше, чем они не любили Пчёлку, но не потому что Шут чем-то им мешал, а потому что любой нормальный человек старается держаться подальше от уродливого калеки. Но они были предельно вежливы, потому что Фитц был рядом и резко обрывал всякого, кто, по его мнению, говорил с Шутом недостаточно почтительно.

А может быть, дело было не только в отношении хозяина дома. Может быть, весь Ивовый Лес помнил, как ради того, чтобы спасти раненого нищего, в их поместье появился сам король Дьютифул, а вместе с ним и глава группы Скилла, и королевский советник, и другие, не такие известные, но тем не менее имеющие вес при дворе. 

 

Минуло три недели с тех пор, как Шут начал занятия с Пчёлкой, когда они принесли первые плоды. Это случилось за завтраком. Они ели всегда вместе: Фитц настаивал, чтобы Шут присутствовал на совместных трапезах, хотя тот и предпочёл бы забиться в комнату, чтобы слуги и остальные обитатели Ивового Леса не могли на него смотреть.

— Сегодня у меня было видение, — заявила Пчёлка, допив кружку молока.

Фитц закашлялся, Шут отложил вилку и сказал:

— Следует его записать, чтобы впоследствии не упустить ни одной детали.

— Знаю. У меня есть тетрадь, куда я записываю все свои видения.

Шут нахмурился. Она никогда не упоминала об этом, и он не надеялся, что хоть какие-то из уроков пошли на пользу. Ему бы порадоваться, но чутьё подсказывало, что дальнейшее вряд ли его обрадует.

В конце концов, его собственные видения никогда не показывали картины счастья и процветания.

— Мы с… одним моим другом собирались сходить сегодня погулять в лес. Посмотреть оленей — как они спускаются вечером к водопою.

— Пчёлка! Это небезопасно, без сопровождающих…

Пчёлка даже не посмотрела на Фитца, только продолжила громче, чтобы его заглушить, и он смолк:

— Ночью мне привиделось, что мой друг лежит мёртвым, из его груди торчит стрела, кровь стекает в снег, а меня увозят на санях люди с белой кожей.

Шут заметил, что его руки сжимаются в кулаки, только когда искалеченные суставы пронзила острая боль.

— Пчёлка, нужно было рассказать мне об этом немедленно! — Фитц вскочил, в его руках сверкал нож, которым за завтраком разрезали мясной пирог.

— Это не всё, Фитц, — тихо проговорил Шут, и Фитц сел — с расширенными от ужаса глазами, напряжённый, готовый вскочить в любой момент. — Это узел, от которого расходится множество исходов.

— Но это значит…

— Папа! Я рассказываю! — Под сердитым взглядом Пчёлки Фитц замолчал, и она продолжила: — Я видела и другие варианты. Всё как говорил мне… Шут.

Ей непросто давалось называть его этим именем.

— Я могла бы сказать своему другу, что папа меня не отпустил. Тогда друг пошёл бы один, его бы поймали, избили, изрезали... и заставили ночью провести одного из белокожих в поместье. Оказавшись внутри, белокожий перерезал бы ему горло и похитил меня.

Она торопливо налила ещё молока, сделала несколько глотков и продолжила уже более ровным голосом:

— Я могла бы уговорить друга вместе провести весь день в поместье, никуда не выходя. Ночью они перебили бы всех и похитили меня. Горела бы конюшня, лошади кричали бы и метались, сшибали тех, кого белокожие не успели зарезать.

Она сидела прямо, положив обе руки перед собой на стол. Шут и Фитц сидели напротив неё, и её взгляд, тёмный и пустой, был устремлён в стену между ними.

— Я могла бы просто рассказать вам за этим завтраком о видении. О том, что на Ивовый Лес нападут белокожие. Но даже сил всех, кто находится у нас, не хватит, чтобы защититься. Папа понял бы это. Что нам нужно бежать. Ты не можешь ехать верхом, — метнула она на Шута короткий взгляд, — поэтому мы бы поехали на санях. Их оказалось бы достаточно, чтобы погрузить всех. Мы бы ехали быстро и надеялись, что успеем добраться до города, где они нас не достанут. Но на дороге встретилось бы упавшее дерево. Через него так легко перепрыгнуть на лошади. Но чтобы убрать его с дороги, потребовалось много времени, и пока его сдвигали бы с места…

«Пчёлку бы похитили, остальных убили». Ей не нужно было произносить это вслух, чтобы все поняли, к чему приведёт этот вариант развития событий.

В горле Шута пересохло. Он хотел сглотнуть и не мог. Не мог даже поднести к губам стакан воды, так тряслись его руки. «Ты не можешь ехать верхом, поэтому мы бы поехали на санях». Фитц не согласится оставить его как обузу, и поэтому все погибнут.

Его затопила волна отвращения к себе.

«А они предусмотрели всё. Спасения нет».

Жалкий уродец, не способный даже ехать верхом, не способный читать и писать, он также утратил и способность видеть хитросплетения будущего. Совершенно бесполезен.

Он бы велел Фитцу оставить его одного, а самому собирать людей и уезжать верхом, благо в Ивовом лесу разводили лошадей на продажу и недостатка в них не было. Но просить о таком — только сотрясать зря воздух. Это понимала даже Пчёлка, понимала и не просила отца поступить единственно разумным образом.

Очевидно, что в видениях ей не явилось, для чего её похитили Белые. Иначе она валялась бы у отца в ногах и молила бы бросить всех и мчаться отсюда на самой резвой лошади.

Шуту было стыдно перед Пчёлкой за то, что его горло сдавило спазмом и он не в состоянии был объяснить им, что следует бежать любой ценой.

— Но я увидела ещё один вариант. — Голос Пчёлки стал выше и напряжённее, как будто только теперь она добралась до слов, которые ей тяжелее всего было произнести. — Я тоже должна поговорить с вами за завтраком. Но не просто рассказать о нападении. Я должна сказать кое-что ещё.

Шут задержал дыхание.

Когда Пчёлка рассказала о последнем варианте, он почувствовал, как его с головой затопило стыдом. Его, казалось, вывернули наизнанку, вскрыли душу, как следует в ней покопались и вывалили наружу то, что гнило на самом её дне.

У Шута было много секретов, но тот, который обнажала Пчёлка, раскрывать было наиболее болезненно.

Он не смел поднять глаз на Фитца, но Пчёлка говорила и о нём тоже, и Шут был уверен, что Фитц испытывал то же самое, что и он сам. 

 

Им трудно было смотреть друг другу в глаза — как будто за ними всё ещё наблюдала Пчёлка. Бесполезно было убеждать себя, что видения охватывают короткий промежуток времени, что пророческий сон давно закончился. Всё равно Шут чувствовал себя болезненно обнажённым.

Он вспоминал, как много лет назад в их отношения влез посторонний, влез грубо и бесцеремонно: несколькими словами Йек смяла за годы сплетённую паутину умолчаний, и Шут с Фитцем оказались вдруг наедине с тем, о чём никогда не говорили.

История повторялась. Но на Пчёлку сердиться было невозможно: у неё имелся серьёзный резон сказать то, что она сказала. В этот раз Шут даже не чувствовал злости, за которой можно было бы как за щитом спрятаться от нового и страшного.

— Я… — Голос Фитца прозвучал хрипло и едва слышно. Шут не отважился произнести ни слова: боялся, что и вовсе потерял голос. Во всяком случае, ноги едва его держали.

Он доковылял до своей постели и присел на краешек. Фитц пошёл за ним следом, как на поводке, но на полпути замер, будто сомневался в своём праве приближаться.

— Я… — Он прочистил горло и попробовал ещё раз: — Я никогда, Шут, я никогда бы…

— Знаю. — Шут махнул рукой. — Самообман, невозможность понять себя же… Иди сюда.

Быстро, будто боясь передумать, Шут схватил Фитца за руку, притянул к себе и усадил рядом.

— Ты думаешь, что вызываешь у меня отвращение. — Связная фраза далась Фитцу нелегко, и он перевёл дух, прежде чем продолжить: — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикасался, чтобы я проникал в тебя своим Скиллом. Ты ненавидишь своё тело и думаешь, что я также его ненавижу. Но я…

— Не нужно. — Шут стремительно зажал Фитцу рот ладонью. Искривлённые пальцы с изуродованными ногтями и покрытой шрамами кожей омерзительно смотрелись на красивом молодом лице. Хотелось отдёрнуть руки и убедиться, что Фитц вытер лицо, что его не заразило уродство. Но Шут отнял руку плавно и не торопясь, а когда её перехватил Фитц, чтобы сжать от переполнявших его чувств, убедил себя не вырывать её. — Не нужно. Я знаю. Это моё отношение, а не твоё. Мне стоило спросить, что чувствуешь ты.

— А мне…

— А тебе стоило спросить, что я сделаю, если ты вернёшь мне зрение и здоровье.

— Ты всегда покидал меня. Всегда.

— Прежде я не знал, что ты... — Шут судорожно вдохнул и махнул рукой, не решаясь вслух закончить мысль. Когда-нибудь потом, когда окончательно поверит. — Теперь я не уйду, конечно.

Он вдруг заметил, что не сидит неподвижно, внутренне сжавшись, как в те дни, когда Фитц так безуспешно его лечил. Его рука гладила тёплые ладони Фитца, сжимающие её, и, кажется, впервые за долгие годы Шуту было не так уж и важно, насколько она уродлива.

Он прошептал:

— Ты сам не понял, что на самом деле не хочешь меня вылечить. Твой Скилл куда чувствительнее, чем твой разум. Он-то твоё желание заметил и сделал всё, что мог, чтобы оно сбылось.

Шут потянулся к волосам Фитца и принялся перебирать их. Мягкие чёрные пряди приятно скользили по коже. Сердце замирало, как прежде, от осознания контраста между красотой и уродством. Фитц мечтательно улыбнулся и, повернув голову, потёрся щекой о ладонь Шута.

— А ты отталкивал меня вместе с моим Скиллом, потому что не мог поверить, что для меня ничего не изменило то, что сделали с тобой Белые.

— Два идиота.

Шут притянул голову Фитца и упёрся лбом ему в лоб. Они засмеялись. Что-то разорвалось в груди Шута, как путы, сдерживающие его много лет. Из его глаз хлынули слёзы, и он не чувствовал ничего, кроме нежности и любви, когда Фитц сцеловывал их с его лица, а затем потянулся Скиллом к телу Шута и сделал то, что никак у него не выходило долгие месяцы. 

 

Когда ночью Белые вышли к Ивовому Лесу, они не нашли никого: ни человека, ни лошади, ни собаки. 

 

Однажды утром, недели спустя, когда Белые больше ни для кого не представляли угрозы, а жизнь в Ивовом Лесу потекла по прежнему руслу, Шут с кружкой чая в руках стоял у окна своей комнаты и глядел на играющих во дворе детей.

В дверь постучали, и на приглашение Шута в комнату вошла Пчёлка.

Не церемонясь, она взяла несколько ломтиков пастилы из вазы у него на столе, залезла с ногами на подоконник и тоже посмотрела на играющих.

— Я видела их мёртвыми. Элм изнасиловали, и с тех пор она так и не оправилась.

— Помнится, ты уже рассказывала что-то подобное. Однажды за завтраком.

— Я видела изнасилованную Элм намного раньше. За месяцы до того завтрака.

После некоторого молчания Шут произнёс:

— Я знаю эту игру. Ты говоришь что-то загадочное, ничего не понимающие слушатели заваливают тебя вопросами, на которые ты не отвечаешь или отвечаешь так, что только вызываешь новые вопросы. Великолепный способ привлечь внимание. Но я предпочитаю находиться не в той роли, которую ты отводишь мне сейчас. Если готова рассказать — говори. Если нет — ты же знаешь, я буду здесь всегда, когда бы тебе ни понадобился.

— Я знаю.

Пчёлка задумчиво жевала пастилу, на её лицо падали лохматые, жёсткие, как у Фитца, волосы. Её кожа слегка потемнела и кое-где ещё не до конца облезла: лоскутки свисали за левым ухом и между бровей. Последние дни она провела в лихорадке, но теперь оправилась.

— Я ведь рассказала вам не всё.

— Не могу сказать, что не понимаю такой выбор.

— Не подлизывайся. Что ты можешь понимать в моей жизни?

Шут поднял ладони в извиняющемся жесте. Это снова были его руки — ловкие, гибкие, с гладкой кожей. Шут почти привык к отсутствию боли и уродства, как привык и к снова острому зрению.

Пчёлка ещё немного похмурилась, но Шут предположил, что она пришла сюда только после того, как приняла решение рассказать, а упрямство досталось ей по всем возможным линиям наследования, так что не было никакой возможности, что она отступит от своего. И точно, не успели дети закончить свою игру, как она продолжила:

— Первое видение о Белых у меня было давно. На ярмарке, где папа чуть тебя не зарезал.

Она вызывающе посмотрела на Шута, но такой провокацией его было не взять. Он спокойно выдержал её взгляд, и Пчёлка, кажется, осталась довольна. Во всяком случае, она продолжила:

— Папа собирался везти тебя в Баккип, знаешь ли. Через Скилл-колонну. А меня — отправить домой с Лантом и Шун.

— Они же тебя ненавидят.

Пчёлка развела руками и выразительно скривилась.

— Белые похитили бы меня, убили многих, многих изнасиловали. Я видела, как нужно этого избежать. Когда мы были в трактире, я затеяла ссору и, как следует накричавшись на всех, помчалась прочь. Не глядя, куда бегу. Меня обварили кипящим чаем, так что кожа пошла волдырями.

Она передёрнула плечами и потёрла под волосами заднюю сторону шеи, и Шут вспомнил, как, обессиленный, полуобморочный от голода, с ничего не чувствующими от холода ногами он ощутил присутствие потерянного сына, которого искал так долго. Вспомнил, как потянул к нему руки, улыбаясь впервые за долгие годы. Как сумел к нему прикоснуться и получил за это ножом в бок.

Фитц нёс на руках дочь, которую только что обварили кипятком. Конечно, первым его побуждением было убить того, кто пытался на неё напасть. А чем ещё, как не нападением, мог он посчитать протянутые руки нищего?

Шут простил его за это.

— Папа не колеблясь отослал бы меня с теми, кто меня ненавидит, если бы я была здорова. Потребовалось облиться кипятком, чтобы он меня защитил.

Может быть, и Пчёлка простит Фитца когда-нибудь.

— Он мой папа, он должен меня защищать. Он хозяин поместья, он должен защищать своих людей. Но вместо этого их всех защитила я. Только из-за меня никого не убили.

— Злишься на него?

Пчёлка сверкнула глазами и, стиснув зубы, скривившись, энергично кивнула.

Шут замер в одном шаге от того, чтобы сказать глупость, которая уничтожила бы то хрупкое понимание, которое стало между ними возникать. Глупость, которыми так охотно делятся, когда нет возможности предложить что-то настоящее. Что злость ничего не изменит, только отравит жизнь. Что это её выбор, что чувствовать, обиду и злость на отца или гордость за себя, за то, что справилась с тем, с чем не справился он. Что можно сосредоточиться на всех тех людях, которые избежали смерти и мучений. Что и он, и Фитц сделают всё от них зависящее, чтобы эта ситуация больше не повторилась, что они всегда будут рядом с ней и всегда её защитят.

Неожиданно Шут вспомнил Ночного Волка — впервые за долгие годы и так отчётливо, что в воздухе будто бы запахло тяжёлым волчьим духом.

— Я знаю, кто смог бы тебе помочь, — медленно проговорил Шут.

Пчёлка подняла на него глаза.

— Один мой старый друг, самый мудрый из всех, кого я когда-либо знал.

— Расскажи. 

 

Пчёлка сама попросила рассказать, но слушала не более внимательно, чем о Белых Пророках. Однако Шута больше не могло обмануть её показное безразличие, и ему не казалось, что слова падают в пустоту.

Пройдёт много лет, прежде чем она доверится Шуту и Фитцу достаточно, чтобы рассказать об отце-волке.


End file.
